Hawnia Brighthorn
Hawnia Brighthorn is a female Tauren Druid of the Mistrunner Tribe, she was a companion of Turok and accompanied him on his mission to investigate the demon incursion within Dire Maul, where she was killed by Tendris Warpwood. Apperance Hawnia is a light brown furred female tauren with form fitting maroon leather armor, she has two long braids with gold metal ring bindings flowing down the side of her head and has two white inwardly curled horns. Personality Hawnia was shown to be calm, and quite nurturing. She rarely spoke unless it was needed and most of them time she spent with Adelina. Keeping her safe as well as making sure that while Ichigo was fighting she was out of harms way. Plot Dire Maul Interlude-Arc Hawnia was sent along with four others to investigate the demonic incursion with Dire Maul, her group was attacked by a group of ogres outside the entrance of the ruins and after they were pushed back they were greeted by Ichigo Kurosaki. She expressed some surprise over the fact that Turok would allow him to join in their mission, which she was reassured would be alright. She was also surprised that he would allow the Night Elf girl, Adelina, to join them as well. As the group fought their way through the city searching for the sight of the demonic incursion she was asked to look after Adelina by Ichigo. She was then told to prevent the corrupted trents from entering the Plaza along with Shikil'hi and Adelina. After the corrupted Ancient Protector was killed she along with Shikil'hi and Adelina retreated back to the main group, staying back for only a few moments to ensure that they would have a good head start. After they escaped the trents she followed after Ichigo when he spoke with the Ancient Shen'dralar Spirit, and was surprised that Ichigo was able to touch the spirit and cleanse her. She along with her group later fought against the Corrupted Ancient of War, she later saved Adelina from being crushed by the fallen Ancient at the cost of her own life. Her body was recovered after the mission was complete and she was taken back to Thunderbluff to be buried with her Ancestors. Abilities Healer: Hawnia is a skilled healer, being a druid she is well versed in healing the wounded and the sick. Shapeshifting: Hawnia as a Druid can shapeshift into many different animals for different purposes. She was able to shift into a Leopard in order to outrun a large group of trents that were chasing after her. Nature Control: Though a healer, Hawnia is not one to shy away from combat, easily able to summon large gusts of wind or channel her power into bolts of pure energy to dispatch foes, which she displayed on multiple occasions when fighting Ogres and Trents. She is also able to summon vines that are strong enough to keep the arm of Tendris Warpwood bound to the ground for a short time. Trivia *Hawnia's armor and appearance was based off the TCG character Warden Stormclaw. *Her armor and Weapon are actually items from the Burning Crusade Expansion, and therefore her items are technically unavailable at the time then she fought and died in Dire Maul. External Links Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Horde Category:Deceased Characters